


【乔勇】雨中曲Singin' in the rain （上+中）

by ShinH



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: *CP：Joe X 勇利。*原作《Megalo Box》。写的时候才更新到第三集。*开始的设定是Joe登顶之后，两个人关系类似挚友XD





	【乔勇】雨中曲Singin' in the rain （上+中）

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that some of you whose mother tongue is not Chinese also read my fic. I don't know if the machine translation makes it clear that I am writing Joe/Yuri fic. It means Joe is on the top and he fucks Yuri in my fictions. I am just afraid that maybe you misunderstand it because many of you also left kudos in Yuri/Joe ficces.  
> If you clearly know what I am writing about or you just accept both, plz just ignore my words~ Hope you enjoy my fic.  
> And if there is anything that machine translation makes you confused, questions are welcomed.

Joe的梦里有一双紫色的眼睛。  
紫色的眼睛，狼的眼睛，衬在雪白的皮毛里，涌动着内敛的凶气。  
狼王。任何看到这双眼睛的人都会下这样的判断。  
在那双眼睛的注视下，所有的装腔作势都会分崩离析，所有潜藏的怯懦都会让你膝盖发软。狼王蔑视着你弱者的犹疑。  
但是Joe平视着那双眼睛，从翻腾的尖锐的压力中感到一种内心的平静。平时在他心里躁动着的不满足和愤怒，被这种视线抚平，好像收拾一团乱麻终于找到了线头，在纵横交错的高架桥上确定了自己要走的路。  
那双紫色的眼睛——好像很近，他看得见瞳孔中倒映的自己，看见乱糟糟的布满伤痕的野狗。  
好像很远，他看着他，如同眺望河那边的、荒漠尽头的地平线。

Joe知道那双眼睛的主人是谁。现下他们之间是“很近”的关系——举例证明的话，他正在对方家里，撸着对方的狗。  
他在两个月前的Megalonia上险胜对方。那是他至今回忆起来都觉得浑身血液在燃烧的比赛，当他依旧勉强立在场上，勇利倒在地上的时候，终于自上而下地看着那双眼睛的时候——那张脸上的气定神闲终于被他完全击碎的时候——那种感觉他可以再回味很久。  
虽然Joe对于拳击背后的商业运作不是那么地了解，但是也大概明白勇利的失败对于他和白都集团的打击。这一点可以从他为数不多的几次跟白都小姐的碰面中推测出来，对方对他的态度着实冷淡。  
与之相反的是勇利的态度。他没有表现出多少失落痛苦，展露出了相当的善意。勇利眼睛的紫色不深，但是眼神却很深。除了被击倒的时候，Joe从那张脸上看到的还是游刃有余居多。这也导致他猜不透对方真正在想什么，是不是跟自己一样，有找到了势均力敌的对手和知己的兴奋和喜悦。  
或者——在这两个月的接触下，也很喜欢对方在拳场下的样子。  
他现在要感谢两个月前的自己了。

在比赛结束后，白都集团跟Joe有一次商谈。Megalonia对于Joe的意义是勇利和奖金，对于白都集团则是更多的利益纠纷，包括家族荣耀等等在内。从小像野草一样肆意长在荒漠地Joe懵懵懂懂，全程充当背景板。  
他在意的只有一点。  
“以后我还可以跟勇利打拳吗？”在谈判的最后，他冲口而出的只有这一句话。  
会议室里另一个背景板勇利闻言有点惊讶地看向他。在场的白都集团工作人员脸色一变，以为这小子还没赢够，尝了点甜头就贪心起来。面对满室的愤怒和鄙薄，Joe捏了捏拳头，说：“不是公开的比赛。只是想跟他打。”  
勇利了然他是什么心情，在谈判专家开口前道：“可以。”  
那一刻，摩托驰过山头，飞起来了。

话虽然是这样说，但是他们有那么一个多星期并没能约架。首要的问题是Joe压根儿没有勇利的联系方式，其次记者把他的破船团团围住，宴会和比赛的邀请函多到塞满了他的床底。勇利作为战败的一方，也需要连续击败几名位列前十的选手，稳住地位。  
大部分人误解了他们的关系，以为他们应该是互相看不顺眼的。一周以来至少有十几个人在Joe面前贬损勇利，好像那样就能讨好他似的。Joe不在意外界的评价，打假拳的时候骂他弱的人多了去了，而勇利的实力他再清楚不过，不会因为这些人的贬低而有任何变化。是以他没有直接往对方脸上招呼拳头，但着实不耐烦，并且有几乎难以忍耐的生气。  
他是我的决心，是我追逐到如今的光——你们又凭什么贬他？  
Joe怀着自己都觉得幼稚的火气，在雨夜中的高架上骑着摩托飞驰，脑子里乱七八糟地想着事情。这几天他也有接受约战邀请，对方也是成名的选手，就实力而言打得还算畅快。只是、只是见识过勇利的拳之后，体会过跟他对战的从肉体到灵魂的震颤和快感之后，其他的都少了一点什么。  
这一点“什么”的无处可寻让他憋闷坏了。  
Joe能改掉自己在拳击场上的坏习惯，却永远改不了在骑摩托的时候神游天外以至于翻车的劣根性。  
一块路牌，很显然荧光涂料没有用足，直到近前Joe才注意到它——他猛地一横、刹车，车和人都蹭着路牌飞出去几米远。  
Joe垂头丧气地爬起来，甩了甩一脑袋的雨水，打算打道回府。不曾想摩托被他三番五次这样折腾，一摔就坏，眼下是赖在了高架正当中，不愿再受主人的折磨了。  
Joe叹了口气，干脆靠着围栏席地而坐。带着凉意的雨让他想到勇利。他们第一次碰面是在这样的雨夜。那时勇利蓄势待发却未能挥出的拳头，带着溅起的雨滴。从那之后Joe就觉得勇利的拳是这样的，让人心生凉意，战战兢兢，刺骨一样冷冽的——但同时好像水能引燃火焰一样，灼灼地烫着他的胸口，脸上勇利留下的伤口也烫起来，心脏一下一下地泵动，血管在皮肤下一下一下地，跳动、疼痛、兴奋。  
说是可以约架，结果连个联系的方式都不给，这掉头就走的习惯怎么来的啊！深受其害的Joe抱怨着。

“……你特地跑到这里来，是为了埋汰我吗？”

Joe转头就看见勇利站在旁边的雨里。他也不因这副狼狈样子被人看到而感到窘迫，只是懒散地抬头问：“陪你主人来巡视领地么？”  
勇利也靠在栏杆上，说：“路过。”  
Joe莫名其妙地愉快起来。  
“喂，”他冲勇利说，“来打一场？KO才结束的。”  
“不。明天有比赛。”  
“怎么，担心我把你揍到连那些人都干不掉吗？”Joe随口说着垃圾话，却也明白勇利代表的不仅仅是个人，赛前受伤会这种事情是绝对禁止的。是以他坐在地上，也没有想动的意思。但是想想总觉得有点不爽，“为什么要被绳子牵着走？”  
勇利低头看见他一头在雨里依旧蓬卷的毛，不知怎的倒有些想笑：“没什么不好的。”  
Joe明白这些不是随口聊天就能改变的事情，只能闷声闷气地说：“不能自由打拳，这就是全部的不好。”  
勇利微微笑了笑，反问道：“最高的擂台感觉如何？”  
“什么最高的擂台，”Joe声音低低的，像是自言自语，“我从没说过Megalonia是什么最高的擂台。跟地下拳场也没什么区别，贝者博，互殴，资本家盈利，不过就是这样而已。”  
“但你还是在这里比赛。”勇利不置可否。  
“那跟所谓最高擂台也没有任何关系……我在这里是因为，这是你的擂台。”Joe猛地站起来，对勇利怒目而视，“我到你的擂台来，可不只是为了就跟你打一场而已！”  
Joe看见勇利诧异地眨了眨眼，雨滴从睫毛上坠下去，一时又有点失语。只好胡乱地岔开话题：“你还是回车里该往哪儿开往哪儿开吧，感冒输了比赛可别怪我啊。”  
“Megalo Box不仅仅是某一个人，不仅仅是某一次比赛，某两个对手，”勇利说，“我不是这个项目的顶点。如果你只看得见我，那么你只看到了真正的Megalo Box的冰山一角。”  
勇利展开双臂搭在栏杆上，像是既定的胜利者靠着拳场的围栏，脸上是Joe最熟悉的坦然和平静。  
“哈，我可没有把你当作什么‘顶点’。”Joe说，“你让我‘爬’上你的擂台？我只是走过来了而已——动不动‘最高’啊‘顶点’啊什么的，跟你家主人如出一辙的说辞——我在乎的就是脚下这块立足之地而已。”  
“之前最渴望的啊，就是想要站到最后而已。不是倒在别人脚下，被教训着‘不要站起来’这种蠢话。”  
“擂台上只有一个人能站着，所以我要过来把你击倒——就是这么回事。”

闻言，勇利偏过头来凝视着他。Joe感到他的目光里没有威慑的成分，但反而因此感到不好意思，但是又不肯先示弱，只好睁大眼睛回瞪他。然而他刚想做出目露凶光的表情，勇利又把头转回去，轻轻说了一句：“嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
“我同意——站着的只能有一个人。”勇利说，“但，那个人是我。”  
Joe笑起来：“诶？很自信嘛。”  
勇利坦然道：“上次是你赢了。但是我不会再输。”  
“……我有没有说过，你这个游刃有余的表情，真的让我——”Joe突然向勇利侧脸挥了一个右勾拳，不出意料地被轻松拦下了，“不爽到拳头发痒啊。”  
勇利露出一个略显惊讶的表情：“如果让你感到了不爽，”他突然戏谑地笑起来，“——那我还真是非常高兴。”  
“主人不在的时候你都很嚣张啊，精英的教养完全没了嘛。”Joe随口挑衅着，心想：虽然很不爽，但是他必须承认的是，他真是喜欢极了。  
勇利向来免疫这种挑衅，他问了一个让Joe哑口无言的问题：“所以你怎么从高架下去？”  
“……”  
感谢家犬的良好教养，Joe还不至于大半夜在雨里走下高架——勇利非常好心地让他搭了便车。  
“……不要把腿翘上去。”  
“哦——”  
勇利瞟了一眼Joe蠢蠢欲动的腿，不放心地警告道：“如果你敢翘……”  
“那怎么样？”Joe跃跃欲试。  
得到的回应是一个小小的急刹——和突然爆开的安全气囊，Joe哐当撞进安全气囊里。虽然完全没有受到损伤，但是感到鼻梁骨一阵酸痛，撞得头也有点晕。  
勇利目不斜视，仿佛打开安全气囊的不是他：“……会这样。”  
这种感觉还真是熟悉，跟第一次把他一拳捶倒一样，Joe对着后视镜捏了捏鼻梁骨，即使有其他碾压的方法，也会用技巧……用最轻松的方式让他吃瘪。

怎么每次都是我看着他背影呢，Joe下车之后想。  
雨幕里尾灯留下的光影渐渐散了，Joe转身回到船上，将行远的车纳入余光中，释然一笑，反正我总是会追上去的。

NOT DEAD YET


End file.
